Killing Spree
Wrecking Havoc Hitomi was getting ready to operate on Roger without giving him any pain killers or morphine "Okay, before I start openning your gut, I'm going to apologize in advance for how much this'll hurt like a bitch" Hitomi apologized to Roger, holding a scalpel in her hand as she was about to begin the surgery "I'll just give you a small gist of what I'm going to do, I'm going to open your stomach, see the internal damage, and basically patch it up, it'll take about an hour or so, depending on how fast I'll go, but I'll try to finish in 30 minutes" Hitomi said as she begun the surgery. Meanwhile, Rakuyou and Jourin charged at Sol who was in the middle of reloading. As they reached him, Sol immediately crossed his arms to defend against Jourin's punch, sending him back a few meters before Rakuyou got close enough to hit him as well, however, Sol quickly grabbed Rakuyou's fist as he spinned around and threw him at a nearby truck. Rakuyou's impact on the truck caused it to flip on its side. As Rakuyou stood up again, he looked at the truck with a wide grin appearing on his face "Hehehehe~" Rakuyou laughed as he lifted the truck from the bottom with both his arms as he leaped high into the air looking at Sol "This for Dave, HAL!" Rakuyou shouted as he threw the truck towards Sol. Sol stared at the truck heading towards him "Defense Mechanism, On. Attack Mechanism, Off" Sol strecthed his arm towards the truck with his palm open "Activating Shield Generators" As the truck hit Sol's palm, it immediately split in half, as the halved truck's pieces crashed at the ground and one next to the hotel entrance. "Goddammit! Watch it! I'm doing an operation here!" Hitomi yelled in rage, her white clothing already becoming drenched in Roger's blood "I just hope nothing hits us or it'll be bad" Hitomi said in a worried tone. "Why...why would you help me....?" Roger asked, having a hard time speaking due to the amount of pain he is suffering "I...I tried to...kill you...and you...used my identity....to get Yuuri...Is this all a ruse to get to Yuuri?" Hitomi did not look at Roger, simply focusing on the surgery "I don't need to get to Yuuri anymore, she's safe with you, I'm sure about that. There's also the fact you might be in danger" Yet, Hitomi replied to Roger "Don't talk now, it'll only hurt more if you do". Rakuyou and Jourin stood as Sol simply stood after splitting the truck in half "Shield Generators, Damaged. No Longer Functional. Defense Mechanism, Off. Attack Mechanism, On." Sol said, as Jourin and Rakuyou simply stood in shock. "He...he never intended on breaking that truck....he thought he was activating a shield....?" Jourin said, as she began to tremble but still didn't back away. "Even when he never intended on protect himself....he's barely hurt....just his hand was enough to protect him...." Rakuyou said, also beginning to tremble "How are we supposed to beat that.....?". Monster vs Machine Hitomi suddenly turned as the elevator was shown going town to the lobby. Her eye widened, fearing someone was gonig to see what was happening, suddenly, a large black arm composed of hundreds of tendrills broke through the elevators doors, breaking the door to the hotel, passing Jourin and smashing Sol into a wall. Yuuri walked out of the elevator, with the giant tendrill arm coming out of her right shoulder, as she walked outside of the hotel, glaring at Roger for a second before averting her eyes back to Sol. The large arm closed its hand, beginning to squeeze Sol in it, attempting to crush him. "Yuuri!" Jourin shouted to Yuuri "You finally came....though if you here from the start it would've been nice". Yuuri ignored Jourin, as Sol broke free from the hand using a blade hidden in his hand, cutting himself loose as he fell on his feet, returning the blade into his hand. "Subject: Unidentified Entity. Cautionary Approach. Activating Frontal Weaponry" Sol said, as his hands became guns once more, however, this time, his shoulders also openned extra gun barrels and so did openning his mouth reveal his hidden gun as he prepared to shoot Yuuri. Sol began firing rapidly at Yuuri, as she immediately created a large wall of tendrills to defend the lobby from the gunfire, as she stood her ground, while Jourin and Rakuyou jumped away from the line of fire. Sol continued firing without stopping for a moment, the ground was also being destroyed by the gunfire. Sol then stopped, when he put away his guns, thrusting his arms downwards again, as empty bullet shells fell from small holes openned on his biceps. The tendrill wall disappeared, yet Yuuri remained standing, and the lobby wasn't damaged whatsoever, however, Yuuri's body was covered in gunshots, such as her face, but she immediately regenerated afterwards, and began walking towards Sol. "Ammo: 40 Bullets. Target Immune to Gunshots. Preparing Close Combat." Sol said as two blades came from the upper part of both his hands as he charged towards Yuuri, who continued walking. As he reached her, a large amount of tendrills immediately appeared, forming as a monstrous mouth with razor sharp teeth and red eyes as it openned its mouth widely, attempting to eat Sol, however, Sol grabbed the upper and lower jaw, stopping them from closing, however, an even bigger mouth emerged from the monster's neck, eating Sol whole along with the smaller monster head. Half of Yuuri's body was merged with the large tendrills forming the monster's neck and head. Suddenly, Sol's arm appeared from a lower part of the monster's "neck", cutting himself free again, and jumping at Yuuri, but another large amount of tendrills tackled him away from her, crashing into a building. All of the tendrills disappeared as everyone watched in shock, seeing Yuuri transform into such horrific things "Yuuri...what the hell are you....?" Jourin asked silently, still in shock. Sol stood up as his chest openned, revealing red core, that slowly began to glow "Beam Cannon: 10%....20%....30%" Sol began charging up his beam cannon, as his core began to glow more and more. Jourin and Rakuyou quickly charged at Sol, attempting to stop him, despite not knowing if this is just another trick by Sol. As the two reached Sol, he said "100%. Beam Cannon Fully Charged. Remainning In Stand By" Jourin and Rakuyou's widened in shock as Sol tricked them again into getting close to him. Sol grabbed both of them, Rakuyou by his neck and Jourin by her head and charged at Yuuri holding both of them, using both of them as hostages so that Yuuri won't attack, and she didn't, Yuuri remained still and didn't attempt to do anything, once Hitomi saw this, her eye widened in shock as she looked at Roger, while she was still stitching his wounds "Damn! Here! You finish stitching yourself, then inject yourself with this sleep dose, to fall asleep, that way, you won't have to worry about feeling pain" Hitomi said, leaving Roger to stitch himself and a syringe full of sleeping medicine to make him fall asleep instantly. As Sol got closer to Yuuri, Hitomi reached him first, due to Sol not being especially fast due to his heavy body. She jumped above him, and landed on his back, taking out a scalpel as she grabbed his head, while he stopped. Hitomi stabbed Sol's neck area where the most cables were visible, causing him to let go of both Jourin and Rakuyou. Rakuyou began coughing due to being strangled and Jourin held her head in pain, as Hitomi got off of Sol's back and landed behind him, in which he immediately turned around aiming his gun at her "Threat Detected. Complete Termination" Sol said. Rakuyou quickly pushed Hitomi from the way as Sol began firing his last remainning bullets at him, hitting the right half of his body with bullets, filling with bullet holes. When he stopped, Hitomi looked in terror as Rakuyou stared at her, with half his body covered in blood with gun shots, yet he grinned towards her. "See...? What I tell you...that my duty...as your hound...is...to..." Before Rakuyou could finish he fell on the ground, unconscious as a puddle of blood began to form. Jourin also appeared terrified, seeing Rakuyou, supposenly killed by Sol. Hitomi walked towards Rakuyou's body, shaking him as tears began to fall from both her eyes "Ra...Rakuyou...?" Hitomi began calling out to Rakuyou, while giving him a slight push to wake him up. Sol pointed his blade at Hitomi as he said "Target Annhilated. Accomplice Found. Commecing Annhila-..." Suddenly, before Sol could finish, Jourin grabbed his head, stomping it to the ground, as tears were visible from her eyes, as she began running across the street while grinding Sol's head to the ground and evantually smashing him into the building infront of her, causing a large hole in the wall. Sol, rose up, his yellow eyes were visible in the dark empty building as he began to walk towards an enraged Jourin "I'm sorry...Raku..." Jourin said, as her tears began to evaporate from the sheer heat of the flames her body began to emit "Sorry for the way I treated you...but....I still can't trust you...but that doesn't mean, I can't get angry for you". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Bellua Category:Storylines